


Surgery

by BARALAIKA



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Surgical Kink, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Eve is the subject of Adam's curiosity. This time, he's got a knife and wants to know what's between their legs.





	

Adam and Eve like to play together.  
  
They rub their smooth groin bulges against each other, tribbing for hours as they grind through wave after wave of orgasms.  
  
That is, until curiosity gets the better of Adam.  
  
 _“Do you want to play… surgery?”_  
  
 _“Oh? What do I do?”_  
  
 _“You lay back, open your legs… and try and stay quiet.”_  
  
 _“Alright. I can do that!”_  
  
He looks so proud.  
  
Eve splays himself on their dining table, muscular legs spread wide enough to pull everything taut and it’s then that Adam gets a proper look at what he’s been fucking himself against. His fingers probe the mass at the cleft of Eve’s pubic mound and he squirms a little, giggling.  
  
 _“That tickles!”_  
  
 _“Shh, shh, be still.”_  
  
It’s spongy, squishy, and stiffens beneath his investigative touches. Below it is a beautiful expanse of flesh that disappears up into the cheeks of his ass and Adam gives it a long, loving stroke that makes his younger brother squirm. He keeps rubbing it, pressing in, probing to feel what they have… and keeps Eve busy.  
  
It’s so that Eve doesn’t see the polished titanium scalpel. He doesn’t see it until it’s pierced the skin of his groin and is pulling down through it and all he does is gawp as a burst of blood, diluted by another fluid, splatters Adam. The peak of his cleft was bulked out by a fat clitoris, or perhaps a small penis. Adam had only seen medical books’ examples, grainy pictures from millennia ago, but it looked about right for their forms. Below was the fine line of a pussy, blocked out by the slew of blood and built-up ejaculation that his overprotective skin had caught.  
  
Adam wasted no time getting intimately acquainted with his new discovery; Eve’s pain seemed forgotten with his clit-dick in Adam’s mouth.  
  
  
  
 _“Will I get to do do surgery to you, Brother?”_  
  
“… No. Play with yourself for a while.”


End file.
